Benutzer Diskussion:Quenzhal
Hi, Hexen Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Quenzhal. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Nemokiddy (Diskussion) 23:35, 2. Jun. 2012 03. Juni 20112 Hellüü! Ich finde es ja toll, dass du mithelfen willst, aber erstens hat das hier nichts mit "Wicca" zu tun und zweitens finde ich es nicht sehr nett einfach den Hinweis bei den Ritualgegenständen zu ignorieren, dass die Seite derzeit bearbeitet wird! Das heißt eigentlich, dass man sich mit Bearbeitungen so lange zurückhalten sollte, bis dieser Hinweis von der Person, die ihn gesetzt hat, entfernt wurde... Wieso ignorierst du das einfach und machst die Seite so unglaublich unübersichtlich? ZB ist es vollkommen überflüssig über die Kerzenfarben zu schreiben, da darüber ohnehin ein Artikel besteht... Das ist jetzt nicht unfreundlich gemeint, aber ich mags irgendwie nicht wenn sich irgendwelche Fremden einmischen und dann auch noch nicht einmal Gutes machen... lg, Kerry Nemokiddy 20:52, 3. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Verschwinde aus meinem Wiki! Du zerstörst hier alles! Und bist nichtmal Mitglied der Community! Dieses Wiki ist nur für Mitglieder! Und du schreibst nur Schwachsinn und was soll das mit den Quellen? Hast du hier schon irgendwo Quellen gesehen??? Das sieht häßlich aus! Wir sind hier ja nicht auf Wikipedia! Und wenn du nur von anderen Seiten klaust weil du kein eigenes Gedankengut hast dann bist du hier sowieso falsch! Man soll eigenes Wissen niederschreiben, nicht einfach von irgendwo kopieren und dann einfach die Quelle dazuschreiben! Und die Gottheiten gehören WaldgeistAlex, weil er unser Götterexperte in der Community ist! Also hör auf uns im Weg herumzustehen! Weil sowas wie Kristallkugeln sind nur Jahrmarktshumbuk, daran merkt man, dass du absolut keine Ahnung hast! Geh lieber weiter dein WOW zocken... Nemokiddy 21:08, 3. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Nemo, Ich bin doch recht erstaunt über diesen sehr aggressiven Tonfall. Wicca sind nichts anderes als Hexen. Und ein Wiki ist ein öffentliches Projekt, in dem normalerweise jeder mitarbeiten kann, der an dem Thema interessiert ist. Kein Grund, unhöflich zu werden und die Wikiquette zu misachten. Dir als Adim obliegt es zu jeder Zeit, die Dinge, die Nutzer hier reinstellen, in die Form zu bringen, in der die Community sie sehen mag. Quellenangaben sind ebenso Gang und Gebe in einem Wiki. Wenn dich jemand fragen sollte, wo du Dinge her hast, so ist es wichtig, auf diese verweisen zu können. Das hat nichs mit klauen zu tun. Sondern sind entweder Zitate oder aber basieren auf diesen Büchern. Keinem fliegt Wissen einfach zu und eine fundierte Angabe ist die Voraussetzung zur Nachvollziehbarkeit. Ich werde dein Verhalten einmal an Wikia Deutschland weitermelden, vielleicht haben jene dort die Geduld, dich erst einmal damit vertraut zu machen, was es eigentlich bedeutet, ein Wikia zu führen. Die Mitarbeit hatte nichts damit zu tun, sich irgendwem in den Weg zu stellen, sondern um dieses Projekt zu bereichern. Da ich aufgrund dieses doch extrem feindlichen Auftretens von dir auch nicht gewillt bin, weiterhin dieses Projekt zu bearbeiten, ärgen kann man sich anderswo noch genug, so mag ich dich am Ende daran erinnern, dass du als Neohexe sehr gut wissen solltest, dass Freundlichkeit eine Grundvoraussetzung für das tiefere Verständnis und Harmonie mit allen Dingen ist und wie Wicca / Hexen sagen würden: Meine Liebe, alles fällt dreifach auf dich zurück. Möge deine Wege voller Lernen sein. --Quen 21:41, 3. Jun. 2012 (UTC) 05. Juni 2012 Hellüü! Ich möchte mich entschuldigen, weil mein Benehmen das eines kleinen, sturen Kindes war und es mir echt peinlich ist, was ich da alles geschrieben habe... Ich war wohl ziemlich überfordert mit der Situation, du hast soo viele Bearbeitungen in so kurzer Zeit gemacht, wie soll ich denn das alles kontrollieren und verbessern? Irgendjemand muss ja auf Rechtschreibung usw aufpassen... Außerdem hätte ich gerne gehabt, dass man sich zuerst mit mir in Kontakt setzt und sich Aufgaben zuteilen lässt... Ich mag es nicht, wenn ich das Gefühl habe, die Kontrolle zu verlieren... Was mich immer noch etwas stört ist, dass du bei den Ritualgegenständen überlesen hast, dass der Artikel derzeit bearbeitet wird... Ich kann nunmal nicht ständig am PC sitzen, weil ich gerade die Matura mache und viel zu Lernen habe, deswegen habe ich diese Markierung gesetzt, weil ich das in aller Ruhe schön ausarbeiten will. Und du hast Recht, es wäre angebrachter, für jedes Werkzeug eine eigene Seite zu machen, das hatte ich auch ursprünglich vor, allerdings hat ein anderes Mitglied schon vorher diese Seite erstellt. Und die Wikia Community hat ja nicht viel mit meinem Lexikon zu tun... da wende ich mich hin, wenn ich mich wo nicht auskenne oder so... aber sonst? Ich benutze doch nur die Möglichkeit, hier meine Inhalte zu schreiben. So wie man die Forensoftware eines Forenanbieters benutzt, über den Inhalt und den Umgangston usw. hat der Forenanbieter nicht zu bestimmen... Und ich hätte ehrlich gesagt am Liebsten, dass das Lexikon nur für meine Mitglieder sichtbar ist, wenn jeder Service für alle Gäste zugänglich wäre, dann bräuchte sich ja niemand mehr anmelden... Was die Quellen anbelangt: Wenn man zB sagt, dass die Erde rund ist oder irgendsowas gibt man auch nicht als Quelle das Physikbuch aus der Unterstufe an, aus dem man das gelernt hat... oder? Soll heißen: Wenn ich etwas selbst schon weiß, dann brauch ich mir dazu keine Quellen suchen, da es ja dann mein eigenes Wissen ist. Das gilt zumindest für Dinge, die man nicht mehr irgendwo nachschlagen muss. Außerdem habe ich noch nie ein Lexikon mit Quellenangaben gesehen, dies ist ja ein Lexikon, keine Enzyklopädie... Nochmals sorry für mein affekt-beladenes Schreiben... lg, Kerry Nemokiddy 07:16, 5. Jun. 2012 (UTC) 05. Juni 2012: Antwort Hallo Kerry, Okay, reden wir einmal vernünftig. Also... Ich kann deine Beweggründe an sich schon verstehen. Es scheint da ein grundlegendes Misverständnis über ein Wikia an sich vorzuliegen scheint mir. Darauf würde ich als Erstes gern eingehen, weil sonst läuft dein Projekt früher oder später völlig anders als du es geplant hattest. Quellenbelege Wikia orientiert sich am Wikipedia. Dort wirst du keinen einzigen Artikel ohne Quellenangaben finden. Und wenn wurde das sofort dick und fett vom nächsten Administrator markiert. Nicht lizensierte Bilder werden umgehen wieder gelöscht, wenn du Pecht hast und ein Wikia-Helfer hier vorbei-administriert... meist ohne Diskussion oder Erklärung. Sie werden einfach gelöscht. Alles schon passiert. Bei Mini-Wikias wie diesem ist es die Aufgabe der Administratoren dafür zu sorgen, dass alles mit Quellen belegt ist und zu idealerweise jedem Bild eine Lizenzangabe vorliegt. Ab wann eine Quellenangabe hermuss, ist im Wikipedia wiefolgt geregelt: * "Eine Rose hat weiße bis rote Blüten." = Allgemeines / Trivial-Wissen, dass jeder überprüfen kann, sobald er eine Rose in der Hand hält." => Benötigt keine Quellenangaben. * "Die rote Farbe der Rose wurde auf das Blut der Aphrodite, die sich an den Stacheln verletzte, zurückgeführt..." => Das ist kein allgemeines Wissen. Es kann nicht von anderen einfach so nachgeprüft werden. Da kann einer kommen und sagen: "So'n Quark, wo steht das denn?" => Ab dem Punkt wird eine Quellenangabe nötig, um die Aussage zu belegen. Merke: Prinzipiell ist es besser, ÜBERHAUPT eine Quellenangabe zu machen, selbst wenn sie unvollständig oder nicht korrekt formatiert ist, als gar keine. Hierzu empfehle ich: "Wikipedia:Wie schreibe ich gute Artikel" : "Die Wikipedia ist ein Projekt zum Aufbau einer Enzyklopädie und keine Sammlung von Vermutungen; sie dient der Vermittlung von gesichertem Wissen." und Wikipedia:Formatierung Und, was mir auch geholfen hatte: "Hilfe:Einzelnachweise": Zitat: "Der Einzelnachweis dient der Nachvollziehbarkeit des Artikelinhalts und unterscheidet sich insofern von denjenigen Anmerkungen, die ergänzende Informationen bieten..." Wikia als öffentliches Projekt Ein Wikia ist an sich immer grundsätzlich ein öffentliches Projekt. So wie es jetzt ist, braucht sich ein Nutzer hier nicht einal anmelden. Er kann einfach beinahe jede beliebige Seite hier editieren... du wirst lediglich die IP Adresse zu sehen bekommen in der Chronic, wenn er sich nicht freiwillig anmeldet. So wie ich das bisher einschätze ist das nicht, was du dir vorgestellt hast, denn das wird immer wieder dazu führen, dass Leute hier Dinge schreiben, vor allem anders schreiben, als du es dir vorgestellt hast. In der Wikia-Hilfe heisst es hierzu: : "Kann ich hier auch ein persönliches Wiki (privat) haben? - Nein, Wikia unterhält nur öffentliche Wikis. Lies dazu auch die Wikia-Erstellungsrichtlinien (englisch). " : "Kann ich das Editieren von nicht-registrierten Nutzern verhindern?" - "Nein. Wikia kann von jedem editiert werden, auch inklusive jenen, die nicht registriert sind." Was du machen kannst, ist die Wikia-Mitarbeiter kontaktieren und darum bitten, dass dein Wikia hier so gesperrt wird, dass nur registrierte Benutzer editieren können. Das machen sie selten, aber ich hatte z.B. mein Wikia vor einiger Zeit auch bereits so sperren lassen, da wir immense Probleme mit Vandalismus hatten. Aber sehen wird dieses Wikia jeder. Jeder wird hier lesen können, und schreiben wird hier jeder können, der mindestens angemeldet ist. Dabei wird es auch immer schwarze Schafe geben, deren Rechtschreibung grausam ist und jene, die sich nicht belehren lassen. Andere Administratoren aus dem Wikia-Staff werden hier auch administrieren können und immer mal wieder nach dem Rechten schauen, ob hier alles nach den Richtlinien zugeht. Ab und an hat einer auch einen schlechten Tag und wird nicht-lizensierte Bilder löschen. Sonstige Dinge Ich bin inzwischen seit 5 Jahren bei Wikia und seit 3 Jahren ca. Bürokrat des FL-Wikias (also so wie du hier der Verwalter). Ich hatte das Projekt damals übernommen, weil der alte Bürokrat verschwunden war. Auch ich war nicht von Anfang an perfekt und bin es immernoch nicht. Ich wußte anfangs auch wenig von Quellen, Lizenzen und ähnlichem. Das war eine Lektion, die man mit der Zeit aber lernt, spätestens als einem nur mal in der Theorie aufgezeigt wurde, was das auch einfach für rechtliche Konsequenzen haben kann... z.B. bei Bildern, die Nutzer im Internet auf anderen Seiten fanden und einfach ins Wikia hochluden... ohne Quellenangabe. Ohne Lizenz. Sowas muss nach den Richtlinien ohne wenn und aber umgehend gelöscht werden. Der Bürokrat ... also in dem Fall du, bist dafür verantwortlich. In der Praxis ist man meistens so nachsichtig und macht einen Vermerk per "Vorlage:LU" hin, dass der Nutzer doch bitte seine Quellen und Lizenzen nachtragen möge. Auch ich schaue alle Artikel in meinem Wikia nach, die andere editiert haben... bis auf jene Benutzer, von denen ich inzwischen weiß, dass sie keinen Mist bauen. Deshalb hatte ich eigentlich ursprünglich geschrieben, woher ich im Wikia-Bereich komme. Damit du siehst, dass ich weiß, auf was man im Wikia achten muss und du beruhigter sein kannst, wenn ich Dinge hier schreibe. :-) Als Bürokrat eines Wikias kannst du prinzipiell alles, was andere schreiben auch so umgestalten, wie du es haben willst. Mir war wichtig, dass du siehst, wo die Dinge belegt sind, über die ich schreibe, damit ersichtlich ist, dass ich mir eben nicht irgendwelchen Humbug aus Lust und Laune ausdenke. Und du eben gelassener an die Dinge herangehen kannst, wenn ihr euer eigenes Material dazufügt oder umgekehrt, mein Material in eure Artikelvorstellung spätereinbaut. Den Artikel, wo noch der Verweis auf die "In Bearbeitung" stand, da hatte ich gesehen, dass dort in der Zeit niemand dran arbeitete und so formulierte ich die Abschnitte so, dass wenn derjenige sich wieder an den Artikel setzt, er einfach schauen kann, wie und wo er diese Abschnitte dann verwendet / verschiebt / einbaut / umformuliert. Ich verstehe, dass das vielleicht falsch aufgefaßt werden konnte... war aber alles durchdacht in der Theorie :) Fazit Wie ich bereits schrieb, werde ich hier erst einmal nichts mehr bearbeiten. Aber ich würde dir empfehlen, mit den Wikia-Mitarbeitern einmal abklären, inwieweit du dein Wikia privatisieren / sperren kannst / solltest. Auch wenn du es als Lexikon für deine Foren-Community verwenden willst, so bleibt es leider ein Wikia als offenes Projekt der Wikia-Community und es werden durch die markanten und sehr allgemeinen Schlagworte "Hexen" und "Wikia" automatisch immer wieder Besucher auf diese Seiten gelangen. Was du versuchen kannst, ist, dieses Wikia umbenennen zu lassen auf für euch internere Schlagworte, wie z.B. "Nemos Forenwikia" oder etwas in der Art, was jedem Besucher zeigen würde: Das ist von einer kleinen Gemeinschaft für ihren internen Gebrauch gedacht. Denn ich vermute, durch die Worte "Hexen" und "Wikia" werden die meisten Besucher diese Seiten ähnlich wie ich als öffentliche Plattform missverstehen und sich beteiligen, da sie davon ausgehen, dass es ein normales Wikia-Projekt ist, dass normalerweise für die Öffentlichkeit ist. Die meisten davon werden wenig Ahnung vom Wikia haben und einfach drauf los schreiben. Das müsstet ihr für euch abwägen, was ihr wollte. Grüße --Quen 11:45, 5. Jun. 2012 (UTC) 06. Juni 2012 Hellüü! Aber wenn man im Handel ein Lexikon kauft stehn da doch auch keine Quellen drinnen... Und was für eine Lizenz hat denn ein Foto, das ich selbst geschossen habe??? Weil ich alle Fotos selbst mache, da ich nichts aus dem Internet klaue, das ist ja schließlich illegal... Ich habe nie gesagt, dass niemand schreiben darf, nur wie soll ich denn bitte mim korrekturlesen nachkommen wenn ein einzelner User an einem Tag 80 Bearbeitungen durchführt... O.o Schließlich kann man nie wissen, ob sich der User auch an die Vorlagen hält und seine Texte auf Rechtschreibfehler usw überprüft und ob er auch passendes schreibt. Da verliert ja jeder die Übersicht... und ich finde es auch irgendiwe doof neue Seiten zu erstellen, wenn doch noch so viele leere Seiten vorhanden sind... (zB. Kräuter) Und schon wieder hast du dich nicht dazu geäußert, wieso du bei den Ritualgegenständen denn bearbeitet hast, obwohl da dieser Hinweis steht... wozu hab ich denn dann überhaupt diesen Hinweis gesetzt? Außerdem werde ich bis zum 22. ohnehin kaum Zeit haben, etwas zu bearbeiten, da ich mich auf meine Matura vorbereiten muss... Das ist irgendwie wichtiger als irgendein Freizeitprojekt ;) Achja und wieso habe ich automatisch mit dieser Community was zu tun, nur weil ich ihre Software benutze? Sowas gibt es doch bei Forensoftwares auch nicht. Also kann es der Wikia Community doch egal sein, was ich in MEINEM Lexikon so mache XD Ist ja nur mein Problem, wenn da was rechtlich Falsches steht oder was auch immer... Die sind doch nur da um mir zu sagen wie was funktioniert und um Fehler zu beheben... also als Supportdienst, ansonsten hab ich doch mit all den anderen Wikis nichts zu tun lg, Kerry Nemokiddy 23:16, 6. Jun. 2012 (UTC) 06. Juni 2012: Antwort Generell sollte zu jedem Bild eine Lizenz her. Wenn du ein Photo selbst geschossen hast, kannst du es entweder mit der "Vorlage:PD" versehen - d.h. "public domain", jeder kann es runterladen und für seine Zwecke uneingeschränkt weiternutzen, oder aber wählst eine andere Lizenz dafür, wenn du z.B. willst, dass dein Name genannt wird. Sie hierzu die "Kategorie:Lizenzvorlagen". Bei euren privaten Photos ist das natürlich nicht dramatisch. Das Thema kommt erst auf, sobald Nutzer hier von anderen Seiten Bilder hochladen, wie z.B. Zeichnungen, die sie im Netz gefunden haben. Dort musst du sichergehen, dass der ursprüngliche Autor die Weiterverwendung auch erlaubt. Das ist eine Rechtssache, wo du dich absicherst, dass niemand plötzlich sagen kann: "Das ist aber meine Zeichnung, die unerlaubt verwendet wird. Ich klage dagegen..." Seite: Ritualgegenstände Das hatte ich unter dem Punkt "Sonstiges" in der Antwort vom 5. Juni erklärt. :-) Wikia-Community Ja, du bist insofern Teil der Wikia-Community, eben weil du ihre Software nutzt. Das funktioniert ein wenig anders als freie Forensoftware. Da du dein Projekt (in dem Fall: Dieses Hexen-Wikia) im Rahmen des Wikia-Oberprojektes anlegst und dich damit automatisch bereit erklärst, mit den Wikia-Richtlinien einverstanden zu sein: Hierzu noch einmal der Vermerk auf die Wikia-Hilfe: : "Kann ich hier auch ein persönliches Wiki (privat) haben? - Nein, Wikia unterhält nur öffentliche Wikis. Lies dazu auch die Wikia-Erstellungsrichtlinien (englisch). " Insofern ist es nicht privat. Auch wenn du es als Lexikon verwenden willst... Die Basis bleibt ja Wikia als Projekt, und das ist niemals privat. Auch wenn du es für dich persönlich so und so gestalten willst, unterliegt es in dem Moment, wo du dein privates Lexikon auf Basis von Wikia aufziehst, den Richtlinen und Gegebenheiten von Wikia als öffentliche Plattform. Dazu gehört auch, dass andere Nutzer neue Seiten anlegen können hier, wenn das Thema noch nicht existiert, und bestehende Beiträge editieren, auch wenn sie von anderen verfaßt sind. Wie gesagt, wende dich dazu an Wikia-Deutschland, was du in dem Fall tun kannst, um eurer Wikia hier so privat wie möglich zu halten. --Quen 08:38, 7. Jun. 2012 (UTC) 07. Juni 2012 Hellüü! Diese komischen Lizenzen sagen mir nichts... das sind ja nur irgendwelche Buchstaben und Zahlen... woher soll man denn wissen was das alles bedeutet? Das verwirrt einem ja nur, weil woher soll ich wissen, welche nun die richtige Lizenz ist? Was diese Bilder von den Göttern anbelangt, die sollten nur so lange dort sein, bis jemand uns Bilder macht, der zeichnen kann oder so, was weder ich noch WaldgeistAlex (Der übrigens noch sehr jung ist) gut können... Ich selbst achte immer darauf, nur meine eigenen Bilder zu verwenden. Ich beschäftige mich ja auch schon seit ich 12 bin mit Homepagebau usw. also weiß ich, dass man das Eigentum anderer nicht ohne Erlaubnis benutzen darf, darauf achte ich auch auf meiner Homepage sehr genau. Oh tut mir Leid, das hab ich irgendwie überlesen... Und ich habe diesbezüglich eine Einteilung nach den Elementen geplant und arbeite außerhalb des Wikis aus, was ich dann schreiben werde... Ich habe niemals gesagt, dass ich ein privates Lexikon will! Darum geht es mir nicht... nur es gibt auch auf Wikia eben verschiedenste Wikis: Manche sind Enzyklopädien, wie Wikipedia, andere sind reine Linksammlungen und dies hier ist eben ein Lexikon. Man kann die Software also durchaus individuell nutzen. Ich wünsche mir eben, dass die Mitschreiben eben auch kommunizieren. Achja: Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, ob du die Rechtschreibung beherrscht und auf Tippfehler kontrollierst? Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, ob du dich eh mit Hexen auskennst? WOW hat ja damit schließlich überhaupt nichts zu tun, das ist nur irgendein Spiel... (Noch wegen deinen Einwänden, dass du ja geschrieben hast, dass du in diesem Wiki dort als Bürokrat tätig bist) Ich habe ja auch nie angezweifelt, dass du nicht weißt wie das im Wiki abläuft... Schließlich ist hier eh alles selbsterklärend. Aber trotzdem war ich damit überfordert, dass ich 80 neue Bearbeitungen lesen muss... Dass ich völlig überreagiert habe, sagte ich ja bereits ^^ lg, Kerry Nemokiddy 13:57, 7. Jun. 2012 (UTC) 08. Juni: Antwort Paßt scho :) Wie gesagt, ich kann dich da auch nachvollziehen. Mit den Lizenzen, beschäftige dich einmal in Ruhe, wenn du Zeit hast oder laß es dir von einem sachkundigen Mitarbeiter von Wikia erklären. Ich hatte das Glück, dass meine rechte Hand in meinem Wikia das beruflich macht. Von ihm konnte ich viel lernen, was Lizenzen und deren Verwendung angeht. Kommt alles mit der Zeit. Als letztes wollte ich noch einmal meine persönliche Motivation erklären: Es gibt bisher kein deutschsprachiges Wikia, dass sich unabhängig privaten Zirkeln mit dem Thema befaßt und als neutrale Wissen-Plattform für alle Interessierten an diesem Thema dient und Jeder auch seinen Teil dazu in der Gestaltung beitragen kann. In meinen Augen ist das etwas, das fehlt. Schon lange fehlt. Deswegen nahm ich einfach an, dass du hier genau so etwas aufziehen wolltest. Dachte: Hurra, endlich kann ich auch meine Archive hier reinstellen!... Und legte los. :D Die Schlagworte "Hexen" und "Wikia" sind ja allgemeine Begriffe unter denen man als erstes suchen würde. Auf solch einer Plattform würden dann auch verschiedene Quellen oder Auffassungen gegen- und zueinander aufgezeigt werden. Wie gesagt, das war ein Misverständnis, und ist geklärt. :) Vielleicht.... nur vielleicht kommt ihr ja irgendwann zu dem Entschluss solch dieses Wikia tatsächlich zu der öffentlichen Plattform zu machen, die meiner Meinung nach zu dem Thema fehlt. :) Ich wünsche dir und deiner Community trotzdem viel Erfolg mit eurem Projekt. Viele Grüße --Quen 08:25, 8. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hellüü! Nun es soll eh keine private Site sein... Ich hab nur extrem überreagiert weil ich persönlich einfach überfordert war ^^ Also: Wenn du mir meinen Auszucker verzeihen kannst, dann darfst du hier auch gerne weiter mitarbeiten, ich jedenfalls werde dich nicht daran hindern. lg, Kerry Nemokiddy 13:32, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC)